Dad!
Dad! ''is a 2013 american sitcom created by Jeff McDaniel's and Abigail Jensen. The show was produced by Adult Swim. On August 2012, ABC originally picked up the pilot, with filming scheduled to begin December 2012. The series pilot premiered on April 18, 2013, and the series officially premiered on June 13, 2013. The series concluded on June 8, 2018, with 4 seasons and 85 episodes aired. Premise Unemployed, Nate a dad and husband gets a job at there children's school, Mara a 13-year old shy girl who loves to draw, and which is chaos and confusion while dealing with bullies, puberty, boys, girls and a loose ferret. In the penultimate episode of the series, It is revealed that Nate has quit his job and pursued filming and 18-year old Mara is accepted into Princeton to do photography, and Jenny is a actress and moves to L.A with 14-year old Blake, and Mara's best friends go off in different directions and remain close, and closes there story. Episodes Production On August 2012, ABC originally picked up the pilot, with filming scheduled to begin December 2012. On February 2013, ABC did not order the pilot to series and left the pilot unproduced. On April 2013, Adult Swim picked up the series and released the pilot on their website and it premiered televised on April 18, 2013, the pilot received over 25 million viewers. On April 25, 2013, Adult Swim picked up the series for a additional 40 episodes, spanning over a unspecified amount of seasons. Production began on the series on May 11, 2013. Production concluded on the 40 episodes on March 18, 2014. On October 17, 2013, In a Promo Adult Swim stated Episode 20 entitled "Scary Tales" Revealed the season finale to air that night, concluding the first season with 20 episodes aired. On October 29, 2013, Adult Swim stated the first season's ratings were higher than the pilot, due to the success, Adult Swim ordered a second season with 22 episodes. The second season premiered on May 15, 2014. The second season averaged 27.339 million totaled average higher than the previous season. Season 2 concluded with 20 of the 22 episodes ordered aired on November 13, 2014. On December 22, 2014, Adult Swim ordered a third season of 25 episodes. Production began on February 20, 2015. Production ended on September 30, 2015. Season 3 premiered on June 18, 2015. Season 3 ended on January 21, 2016. Season 3 averaged at a all time low of 15.309 million viewers 56% down from the previous seasons. On June 2016, Many Fans speculated the show had been cancelled after no updates on the show and the show entered syndication on Adult Swim Nightly, after 6 months off the air, and the latest season ratings were at all time low. The second speculation was Season 3 ended with 65 episodes which Adult Swim could have just ''pulled the plug at 65." and did not tell anyone. On April 2016, Adult Swim confirmed that the show had been renewed for a fourth season in March 2016, and explained the low ratings was because they had to compete with ABC, FOX, and NBC series' as oppose to the first 2 seasons which of aired Saturday, at 11pm, and the delay was that they had to decide a new weekend time-slot, and there was no reason to cancel a still high-rated series. They confirmed the new season would air on Saturdays, at 10:30pm delaying There programming block - ''Toonami ''of which now airs at 11pm. Adult Swim announced production to commence on the fourth season in Summer 2016. Season Four began production at Sunset Studios L.A on July 7, 2016. Production concluded on December 12, 2016, with 20 episodes produced. On December 22, 2016, Adult Swim aired a one-hour Christmas episode special that is set between Season 3 and Season 4. On January 26, 2017, Adult Swim confirmed on Twitter, Season 4 to air 5 new episodes on February 13, 2017, on a new time, at 11:pm. On March 21, 2017, Adult Swim confirmed the 5 episodes scored over 26 million viewers, and confirmed the show to premiere on its original time on June 9, 2017, at 10:30pm and air weekly with episodes 6-15 until August 18, 2017. On September 23, 2017, Adult Swim announced the episodes were contumely getting high ratings, and confirmed on Instagram that 5 episodes of the series remained to air, which will air the final 5 episodes on Adult Swim in 2018. On April 2018, Adult Swim released a promo stated the final 5 episodes of the show would premiere in Summer 2018. On May 2018, Adult Swim released a second promo stating that the final episodes would air as a 5-part final episode, on June 8, 2018. Some fans speculated the show had not concluded its run and a fifth season was to be ordered. Most fans said there was no need for the show to continue, because the characters stories are wrapped and moved on. On June 29, 2018, Adult Swim announced the show wasn't renewed for a fifth season and the series finale aired on June 8, 2018, and the decision was made buy the writers and creators as they requested to end the show in December 2016, when production wrapped on the series and finished post-production and editing in 2016, however the finale remained unaired until 2018. On June 30, 2018, ordered a pilot to a spin-off series entitled ''My Adventures Of Motherhood, which will follow Marley a 15-year old who ends up pregnant and must navigate motherhood on her own with the help of new friends and Child Support. The casting is set for September, Filming will begin in November, for the pilot to release in 2019. On July 22, 2018, A Interview with TVLine suggested the series could continue as the actor of Nate announced that a revival/spinoff is "in the works" at Adult Swim, and if successful could order 13 new episodes to the series creating a fifth season, which is in the writing process, to begin production Late 2018/Early 2019, for the pilot.